Imperium Offtopicum XII
IOT XII - The Happening is the twelfth game in the "original" Imperium Offtopicum line. It was announced shortly following the first press release of Project Marmot, and after various delays was unleashed upon the public 25 May 2013. It was GMed by NedimNapoleon, using an original map duly-developed for Marmot. The game achieved a single update before its unofficial cancellation in early June, during which time several players dropped out early. Several players attributed its failure to Taniciusfox's launch of IOT XIII the very next day, which further fractured the player base's already-heavily-divided attention. Game mechanics The game's media campaign drew heavily from the "Doom Paul" meme, and by the time of launch was incorporated into the official premise. The eponymous Happening occurred on 26 May 2013, leading to the usual breakdown of global political order and widespread nuclear warfare. The game begins in 2050 as survivors begin to recover from the aftermath; Nedim hinted at an overarching story that would develop as the game progressed. Territory The world map is an original design by Nedim, featuring several hundred provinces and island groups. Players begin with 5 provinces and can expand either through military conquest or by bribing local governments for annexation. Each approach has benefits and drawbacks: invasion is cheap and in the early game easy, but will increase internal revolt risk; paid annexation is generally safer, but requires long-term investment of time and money. Provinces contiguous with a player's capital region are considered "core territories", while overseas claims are "colonial territories". Each province was described as having a unique statistic, but what this entailed was not elaborated. Economy Each province generates one "IC" per turn. Income can be increased by constructing factories, which produce 1 IC for an initial purchase price of 5. Each player begins with 5 factories. Nations begin the game trading internationally by default. The value of this market is the global sum of IC divided by 100. A country can have a portion of this share cut through mutual embargo, and a full blockade of core territory nullifies trade income completely. Military Military forces are divided into Land, Sea, and Air. Colonial territories do not levy troops by default, and players must manually deploy garrisons. Each fleet can transport one land or air unit, although aircraft can rebase to colonial territories under their own power. Aircraft attached to fleets convey a higher tactical bonus than land-based wings during engagement. Total military units are limited by number of factories, but one army can always be levied. The actual system of combat was not elaborated. WMD At the start of the game, general knowledge of weapons of mass destruction rests with Ron Paul, who has gone into hiding. Players can invest IC to search their provinces for him, after which, presumably, they gain access to special technology. Stability Each province receives a stability score of 1-10, representing the chance of revolt each turn, affected by such variables as overexpansion, battlefield victories and defeats, and economic investment. Players can increase stability through a brute-force investment of 10% IP. Provinces that fall into revolt can trigger a domino effect of stability re-rolls in neighbouring regions. External links * IOT XII game thread Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Dead on arrival Category:Numbered IOTs Category:IOT12